Hips and Tables
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Petra angers Levi. Against a table.


First of all let me say this. My life has been horribly busy for the last forever. I'll post as much as I can, but I can't promise one story a month. I'm so sorry you guys. Second of all, 99.9% of the time, I ship Levi with Eren. But I saw this picture on Tumblr, and it was so cute and Petra and all of the feels. ;~; so here goes nothing.

Levi's eyebrow twitched.

Nothing good ever happened after Levi's eyebrow twitched. Panic washed over me as I shrank back against the table, the small of my back pressing into the edge. Levi slowly walked up to me, closing all of the distance possible and forcing my butt to slide up onto the table top. He slammed his hand down onto the table next to my hips. Frightened, I brought my knee up to push him away, if only a little bit, not realizing that now he was right between both of my legs . I felt the quiet growl in his chest as he slammed his other fist on the wall behind me.

By now I'm sure my face was on fire.

"What did you just say?" His eyes bore down on my face, seemingly endless black pits. I gulped, and tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

Oh, those eyes.

"Um…" I stuttered, my heart hammering in my chest. I only mentioned it because I thought he'd be happier. I thought he'd be happier of the engagement my father coerced him into was called off. I mean…I wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't want to be with me. I gulped again. "I just thought you would be happier if you didn't have to be engaged to me." I started sweating nervously.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again, and my gaze quickly darted elsewhere. While Levi was usually only just a bit taller than me, due to my placement on the table, he towered above me. I was trapped in the fortress that was Levi's body.

Oh god.

"What on Earth…" Levi began, "gave you that idea?" I started to stutter out my response, but he slammed his fist on the wall again. "God fucking damn it Petra look at me!" If I thought my heart couldn't beat faster, I was wrong. My eyes met his and the harshness that I saw only moments before had subsided, leaving confusion and anger. I knew that if I absolutely wanted or needed to, I could fight my way out of this. I didn't make it to Levi's Squad for nothing.

"I know my father had a talk with you." I began slowly, not trusting my voice as it began to shake. "I figured that was the only reason the engagement became final a few weeks ago. It wouldn't be fair to you, Levi, if you were forced to marry someone you did not choose to marry. So I thought…"

His chuckling caught me off guard. He dropped his head and pressed his forehead against my shoulder before running his thumb over the strip of skin my jacket kept bare and sliding the jacket off my shoulders completely, leaving me in the tank I decided to wear today. I'm sure at this point he could actually hear my heart.

"You think I'm the kind of person to marry someone I don't want to marry, Petra?" It was as if all of the anger in him had faded. His voice was soft and low, and his breath was warm on my collar bone as his lips brushed against my skin. He looked at me, with amusement slightly apparent on his face. "So, clearly, I want you."

The panic that had not so slowly building up disappeared at once, and I glanced from his eyes to his lips, loving the smirk that played upon them. I felt the playful smile on my lips as I grabbed his collar and brought his lips down onto mine. I dropped the knee that had been pressed against his chest as he put his hand against my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I moaned as he bit and pulled my lip, before doing the same with him, kissing his jaw line to his ears. I shuddered as he nipped at the nape of my neck. I felt the low chuckle bubble from his lips as he pulled away to look me in the eyes and kiss me lightly. His hand cupped my face, and leaned into his touch.

"You know, I wish I could say I was sorry for asking, but I'm really not." I told him, giggling. He smiled lightly, and stood up, pulling me by the back of my knees so I was against him again.

"C'mon Petra. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We have to keep that little brat safe." I tried not to be excited by the fact that my fingers were intertwined with his as we made our way to his sleeping quarters.

"Oh Levi, you know he isn't that bad. I'd be willing to bed you even liked the kid!" His harrumph, was answer enough.

But he was indeed correct. We did have a long day ahead of us.

Tomorrow we began the 57th expedition outside of the walls.


End file.
